That Invisible Girl
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: Brodi is half on the in crew half not. And that's fine with her. Juice is the guy who wants to bring her out of her shell. So can he?
1. Chapter 1

**So I been on a Sons of Anarchy kick. Why not keep going with it? Sadly however I don't own any SAMCRO characters except my original characters. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! You guys are simply AMAZING!**

You know that girl you never really pay attention to? Yeah, Im half her and half not. See people know me for my volleyball talent. Once that season was done I faded to the back of everyone's mind until the season began again. And right now it was the end of the season, about mid-October. Walking down the hall with my books in my messanger bag I kept my head down. That's probably why I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god are you OK?Im so sorry." The voice came from above me as I sat on the floor. I stood up and tucked my heair behind my ear looking at the guy who I bumped into. He had a mohawn and tattoo's on the side of his head. His skin was tan and his eyes were dalk. He was possibly the best looking guy I had seen in a long time.

"Im fine." I smiled. "Trust me that was all my fault." I adjusted my bag looking up to him. "I haven't seen you before. Around here I mean."

"That's because Im new." He smiled and extended his hand. "Im Jean-Carlos Otiz." He hesitated. "Friends call me Juice." Juice laughed softly looking embarrassed.

"Brodi Grimm." I took his hand and shook it lightly. "Friends call me Grimmy." I smiled as Juice released my hand. I glanced at the schedual in his hand and motioned to it. "Need help? I know its a big school." Juice smiled gratefully and handed me the schedual.

"I have no clue where I am going. At friend Jax was suppose to help me." He leaned over my shoulder looking at the schedual shaking his head.

"Jax? Jax Teller?" I questioned looking at him in surprise. Jax only hung with a few guys most of them not exactly rule abiding. And here I thought Juice was going to be a good guy. As if his name conjured him Jax was seen walking with Opie down the hall. Now Opie was the sweet one of them. They walked up to them and Jax slung an arm around Juice.

"Hey there Juicey." Jax smiled good naturedly before looking at me with a nod. I nodded back before handing back the schedual.

"Looks like you have all the help you need." I smiled before heading down the hall off in my own little world

**JUICE P.O.V**

I watched as Brodi left before releasing a breath I was holding. Of all the timing they had that one had really sucked. Watching as her thin form and jet black hair disappeared from sight I sighed. That girl I had just met was already starting to get under my skin. She seemed to be a loner but also someone people knew. I looked at Jax and Opie.

"What?" Jax asked innocently at my look. Being new and all I didn't know my way around so Jax's dad told my dad Jax would help. I moved here back in September but something had kept me from coming to school. Mostly the fact that I didn't want to. Opie laughed under his breath on the other side of me.

"Jax, I think our Juice here was more than happy talking up Grimmy." Opie spoke with a smile and I sent him a glare. Even if it was true why did he have to say something?

"I wouldn't bother if I was you." Jax said drawing my attention back to him. I gave him a questionable look. "She doesn't really give guys time of day. Says they are a distraction or something."

"Well I think its time to change that." With those words said I walked down the hall with a disbelieving Jax and Opie with me.


	2. Chapter 2:Damn Truck!

**So a BIG thanks to the people who Reviewed and Added to favorites! You guys are simply amazing which is why I thought I would update so soon. If your reading my other stories I will update them soon. I DON'T OWN ANY SAMCRO CHARACTERS EXCEPT SOME OC' GUYS!**

This is my element. Right on this court where everyone knows where they belong and what job they have. I feel at home here with the smell of sweat and the hair not even done because we don't care. A ball came towards me as we scrimmaged against each other and I set it for my outside hitter, Kami. Kami spiked it and it hit the ground with the usual satisfying sound. Smiling I high fived her as Coach Linda blew the whistle. We walked off the court and grabbed our things letting the others pack up the net because it was thier turn.

"Need a ride?" Kami asked as I redid my hair into a quick pony tail. My hair was so long it was a pain to put up but I had to so it wasn't always in my face.

"Not today. I brought the truck." We walked towards the parking lot across the street and Kami shook her head.

"Im surprised it's still running." She remarked as we got closer to my baby. It was a blue truck that admittedly had a few issues. One of them being that they liked to break down. Sometimes it was irritating but I loved my baby.

"Hey now," I said when we got to my truck and I tossed my bag into the seat. "it's sturdy and gets me places." My answer just made her laugh before waving bye and getting into her own car. She honked as she drove out of the parking lot and I waved before hopping into my truck. I got out my keys and started the truck. Truth be told I was just happy it started.

Going down the streets that were oh so fimiliar to me I felt that also fimiliar learch from my truck. "Not now. Come on." I tried to pump the gas and get it to go but it stopped right in the middle of the street. ".Life." I sighed before going into my school bag that was in the back. It's sad that this happened so often I had the Teller-Morrow Autoshop's card in my cell phone. I rang them up and Clay answered. I told him where I was and he replied that he would send Half Sack and some new kid they had hired. I expressed my thanks and he said it was no issue, that they would be right there before he hung up.

True to his word I could see the tow truck coming in my rearview mirror. I got out of my truck and waited by the back of it for them to come. Half Sack hopped out first and I hugged him.

"Here there Grimms." He greeted after our hug and he began to set everything up for the tow. It was then I saw someone else getting out of the truck. I was going to introduce myself until he turned around and I saw it was Juice. He walked over putting on his gloves but when he looked up he smiled to me.

"Stalking me?" I teased lightly with a small smile. Sack looked up and back and forth between us.

"This is the girl-" Sack started but with interuptted when Juice hit him in the stomach. I raised and eyebrow and he chuckled nervously.

"He was just gonna say this is the girl who needs a tow." He tried to cover but I kept my eyebrow raised. Juice duked his head and set up my car for the tow. "Ready there Half Sack." Sack nodded before going to the controls and raising my baby, that was already in neutral. I watched as they loaded it up.

"Coming back to the garage?" Sack asked and I nodded. Not like I had anything else to do besides maybe if I was lucky they would figure out the problem fast and fix it. Letting Half Sack drive with me in the middle of him and Juice the ride was kind of quiet except for them making jokes back and forth. Looking at them you'd think they had been friends forever and I wondered if it was that way with all of them. It wasn't a long drive so we were soon pulling into the lot.

"I'll back this up and see how long its gonna be this time." Sack motioned for us to get out. I smiled gratefully to him before hopping out with Juice. Juice led me over to the picnic table that was set across the lot and sat on top of it. After a hesitation I joined him.

"I won't bite." He said taking out a cigarette. "Unless you want me to." Juice winked and light the cigarette.

"Oh well that there is a mystery. One you may never find out." I smiled to him before looking up at the sky. They had come out while I was at practice and I didn't normally get a chance to study them. We sat in a silence that was interuppted when Kep came out and annouced he would need over night to work on it. I mumbled a swear but thanked him.

With a sigh I got up from my sitting spot. "Well it's been nice Juice but I do believe I have to walk home." I smiled before turning from him and began to walk.

"Wait!" I heard from behind me when I was half way across the lot. I turned and looked at Juice who was running towards me. "It's late. Let me umm bring you home?" He rubbed the back of his head with a look that said he didn't think I would take the ride. I smiled and nodded.

"That would actually be really great." Juice smiled and motioned me over to what I assumed was his bike. He got onto the bike and I straddled it behind him. I had always liked bikes so being on one wasn't odd for me. Revving the bike he backed it up before taking off. I held onto him tightly around the waist.

He drove to where I pointed and soon I was home getting off a bike that wasn't mine with a guy I was sure I was gonna like one day.

"Thanks for the ride." I said with a thankful nod.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come get you tomorrow and take you to the shop after school." Juice replied with a kind look.

"I have practice tomorrow. Don't even worry about it." I waved him off but was kinda sad he wouldn't bring me home.

"I can get you after that. I'll even bring you yout stuff from the shop tomorrow morning." I opened my mouth to argue but he held up a hand with a grin. "No arguments." I nodded before turning and heading into my house. I turned and waved to Juice who waved back before taking off. Oh yeah, I was gonna like that guy one day. Maybe even love him.


	3. Chapter 3:The Game

**Sorry for the no post guys! You have been awesome at reviewing but I just wasn't feeling the writing. So here you go with Brodi/Juice. I am trying to update everything so check and see if I posted on any other stories of mine that you like. Sadly,I do not own ANY of the S.O.A Crew though I wish I did. I only own the O.C's. ON TO THE STORY!**

Waking in the morning I sighed and hit the off button on my alarm. It was 5:30 in the morning and I still had no clue when Juice would be here. None the less I dragged my body from the warm sheets and got into the shower attached to my bedroom. Being an only child I was lucky and got my own bathroom. I let the water run down my body for a little after I had washed before I got out and looked outside. The clouds were dark and the wind seemed to be blowing very hard from the way the leaves were moving. Holding the towel tight to myself I went to the closet and grabbed my favorite pair of old blue jeans with tears in them along with my game jersey. It wasn't until he had left last night that I realized I told Juice I had a practice instead of a game. I would have to tell him when I saw him. Slipping on my clothes I quickly did my hair not really caring since I would be sweaty later anyways and it's a rainy day.

Just as I was walking down the stairs I heard a knock on the door. My parents had long since gone to work so there was no fear of them answering as I walked to the kitchen to answer the door. Opening the door I smiled a little to Juice who was in his usual jeans,shirt,and his cut.

"Morning Grimm." He greeted and handed me my things from the truck.

"Thanks. You don't have to take me home tonight. I have a game." I explained and I saw the sad look in his eyes. Like he wanted to pick me up but then he perked up.

"I can bring you home after that. The boys and I will cheer you on." Juice looked like he had the best idea ever but I bit my lip. Like the guys really wanted to watch a volleyball game? But then my mind went to the fact that this girl Donna on my team Liked Opie and what kind of team mate would I be if I didn't set it up? And if I happened to get to leave with Juice whats the harm? I swung my bag over my shoulder and slipped on my shoes before nodding.

"Ok, but only if they want to. I could always catch a ride with someone else." I looked back to him and giggled at the look he had on his face. Like he wouldn't let me go with anyone else even if he had to kidnap me,as scary as it sounded it was kinda cute. Sighing happily I held my hands up playfully. "Or not."

"Yeah,thats what I thought you said Grimmy." Juice teased with a smile and nodded to the bike. "Come on,I heard you sports types had to be on time and such." I quickly grabbed my keys and locked the door before following him to the bike. It was the same as last night where I straddled the bike behind him and hung on to him.

The ride was shorter than I wanted and when the time came to detangle myself I took my time and Im sure he noticed from the cocky smile on his face. "So I will see you at the game. 5 tonight." I reminded him and he nodded. He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped when he looked over my shoulder. I looked and saw Jax and Opie heading towards us,I turned back to Juice and kissed his cheek innocently "I will see you later." I smiled before I left him to talk guy things with the boys.

**JUICE P.O.V**

I watched as Brodi left before looking to a smirking Jax and an amused Opie.

"What?" I asked them as I stood and put my helmet on the bike and grabebd my school bag. We began walking together and Im sure that smirk of Jax's grew wider.

"We saw the kiss. Didn't think you would even get to bring her to school the day after you meet." Jax explained and laughed softly. I glared at him.

"Her car broke down. I offered a ride and she accepted. Im even getting her after her game tonight. Its innocent." I shot back but was saddened by my own thoughts. I was in the friend zone and thats not where I wanted to be. I sighed under my breath.

"The volleyball game?" Opie asked with interest and I looked at him with a nod. "Mind if I come?" He asked and ignore the amused look from Jax. Jax's girlfriend Tara wasn't big on sports,or at least she didn't play them. No she was good at grades and playing around with sports but nothing serious. I shook my head and we continued to walk into the school.

At 5,Opie and I entered the gym just in time to see them stop the warm ups and have them get ready to do the national anthem. A short girl stepped forward and sang it. I looked at Opie and he looked entranced by her and I shook my head. We must have a thing for girls ho spike balls for a sport. Still we sat after they did the anthem and watched as they called the head players for the game. Brodi was the last one called and I clapped so loud she waved to me as she took her place on the court.

The game went on and on but it wasn't boring. I watched as Brodi and the short girl from the song dominated. Finally however it was over and Opie and I made out way over. She had her back to me but her friend saw me,I motioned her to be quiet as I squeezed Brodi's sides and she jumped from the shock. I could help myself as I looked at her face and laughed.

"Jerk." She muttered and playfully hit me in the stomach. Brodi smiled however before turning her attention to Opie and tugging the girl up to beside her. "Opie this is Donna. Donna this is Opie." Donna was the one who sang and I saw Opie get all tongue tied. I think Brodi saw it to because not 5 seconds later she was saying we had to go. I smiled to Donna and Opie before leaving with Brodi. Looking back to Opie and Donna I knew that some day they would date and maybe even get married.


	4. Chapter 4:Approval?

**Sorry about the wait. Seems that you guys have really been digging this story from all the people who added them to favorites and alert lists. Thanks for that! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SAMCRO BUT I DO THE OC'S!**

Smiling I waved one last time to Donna. She likes Opie and I knew it,Im proud I did something for her. Of all the girls I knew she deserves it the most. Walking with Juice in my sweat pants and jersey I felt self conscience.

"You were really great out there. No wonder they made you captain." He said as we walked across the street to his bike. I blushed lightly and Juice smiled. "Im serious. Donna and you kicked some ass."

"Thanks. And thanks for bringing Opie. I know Donna really likes him." I looked at him as we walked. He pulled a pack of cigs out of his pants pocket and light it. People thought I wouldn't hang with smokers but truth is I didn't care,as long as they realized that I didn't or wouldn't ever smoke.

"I can tell that he likes her too. Opie is never tongue tied around girls. But her?Im pretty sure he lost his breath." He chuckled as he straddled the bike and I got on behind him. "Half Sack brought your truck to your house." I nodded as he handed me a helmet. He kicked the bike to life just as I buckled the helmet and took off with a roar. The streets had people scattered either locking up for the night or going out to dinner.

Slowly we approached my house and I felt the bike slow. Im was pretty sure it was because he did it on purpose but refrained from saying so. Instead I just smiled as the bike stopped behind my old truck. Yeah,I missed it but the thought of Juice not bringing me to school was something I would dread come Monday morning. Getting off and handing him his helmet I smiled.

"Thanks for the ride." I lingered on the street looking at him. He took a drag of his cigarette and nodded.

"Yeah,maybe I can still bring you to school?" He sounded hesitant again and I think I knew why. He didn't think I liked him or maybe because he thought I liked him. Either way what would a ride hurt?

"That sounds good." There was a pause before I smiled a bit too fakely. "Well I guess I will see you Monday then." I walked back to the house slowly before I heard foot steps behind me. Turning I saw Juice still looking hesitant.

"Look,a bunch of us are doing like a picnic thing. Jax's mom is putting it on. It's gonna be at thier house and starts at 1. Wanna...go? With me?" Juice raised his eyes to me and I smiled teasingly.

"Why if I didn't know better I would think you were inviting me out to actually hang with the guys? Not that I don't know them but still." I stopped at the look in his eyes. Like he was thinking that was a no. "I'd love to." I finished and he smiled.

"Good,I'll pick you up then." Juice smiled again before kissing my cheek and retreating. I watched him go while blushing. When the roar of his bike disappeared I walked inside. My parents were on the couch watching some news show and didn't even look up as I passed. I mine as well be invisible to them. Thats why I did so well at school in the off season,I was used to being invisible. They didn't even care I was the captain of the volleyball team. I went right to my room and shut the door.

I was ready by the time Juice knocked on the door in his usual clothes. I wasn't sure what to even wear. I had finally settled on some dark flare jeans and a blue V-neck shirt. Before he had shown up I was driving myself crazy wondering how the day was gonna go. But the minuet I saw him all my worries went away.

"You look amazing. Come on." Juice smiled as he took my hand and led the way down to the bike. Going about the usual routine we road the bike to a big house that sat back on the curb. The drive way was long and windy,I had to hold tight as we zoomed up the drive way. Parking the bike I felt my nerves coming back. Sure I got along with the guys from my school but I knew that there would be others here. One's that had already graduated or had a reputation for not being nice. Sensing my hesitation Juice took my hand.

"Don't worry. It will be fun." He smiled and I offered one back as we walked into the house. He didn't bother knocking. We walked through the house to the back yard where tables were set up. It was warm seeing as how we were in Southern California but the air held a chill. Everyone was sitting at tables and eating. Some looked up and I recognized Jax,Tara,Chibs,Half Sack,Clay,and Tigs. Some had graduated before or where parents.

"Glad you made it Juicey." Came a voice behind me and I jumped slightly before turning around to see Gemma. Juice let go of my hand and hugged her.

"I know better than to miss it." He teased slightly and she smiled.

"Damn right." She looked to me and scrutinized me for a minuet. "And if Im not mistaken this is Brodi Grimm,correct?" I nodded to her.

"Thats me." I said and looked to Juice next to me. He seemed to be watching for something in Gemma's face and I wasn't sure what that was. Looking away I watched as the guys sat and laughed with some girls or joke with some friends.

**JUICE POV**

As Brodi looked away to the guys I held Gemma's gaze. I knew if I wanted Grimmy to be my 'old lady' than I needed her approval. She held my gaze and gave the slightest nod. I couldn't fight the smile. Gemma may work background but she held more power in the club than most knew about. She hugged me one last time before going to join Clay. Brodi brought her gaze back to me.

"Hungry?" I asked and nodded to the table.

"Um yeah. Sure." She nodded and let me lead her over. As she picked out things I looked at her from the side. The sun was hitting her just perfectly. I knew I liked her but I wasn't sure if she liked me. How could she? Her life was no normal compared to mine. My life was one of school and club business. Asking any girl to be my girl would mean she would have to accept that. I would have to be honest. I kept looking at her,baby steps. Baby steps. Slowly I would let little things out. Putting my arm around her waist I loaded my plate before we joined the guys. For now I would let her laugh with the guys from school and make jokes with the ones she just met.

She looked like she belonged there. Except that kinda scared me.


	5. Chapter 5:Filler! but important Sorry!

**So thanks for all the reviews everyone who did! And thanks to everyone who added this,other stories,or me to alert lists! Super amazing of you. This one seems to be mega popular so I'll keep this one going. Much love to all over you! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAMCRO GUYS! JUST THE OC'S!**

Riding in the night on the back of the bike I let my mind wonder. All the guys had been nice and made me feel welcome. I had seen them in school though with other students and I knew they weren't nice to anyone they didn't accept or see as family. It made it alot easier that Tara was there and Donna even showed up for a little to give Opie some CD's he had apperantly asked for. In my opinion she could have given them to him on Monday so I think she just wanted to see him. All was well. I sighed softly and breathed in Juice's smell as he stopped the bike. I dismounted and turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks for brining me. I had fun." I handed him his helmet and tucked my hair around my ears. I was nervous around him at times but he always made that feeling diappear. It was something that I didn't really understand but welcomed all the same. All the areas in my life where I was invisible I knew this wasn't one,I knew he could me.

"I had fun too. Thanks for coming with me. The guys enjoyed your company,I could tell." Juice just held the helmet. He looked like he was going to say something but I had come to see that even if he wanted to tell me something he wouldn't. Smiling I kissed his cheek and lingered. I didn't want to be parted yet but I had to be. Pulling away from me and took my hand lightly while my stomach errupted into butterflies. "I don't want to go to school on Monday. Skip with me?" Juice smiled with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Well..." I paused and thought. I didn't have volleyball anymore so that meant I didn't have to go to school. "I suppose I can go." I smirked to him before pulling my hand from his lightly and walked into the house.

It was dark when I got back into the house. Glancing at the clock it was almost 10 so I made my way up to my room. I wasn't ready to go to bed yet though I did pull on my Pj's before going out onto my blacony. It faced towards the front and when the street lights were off in the early morning I could see the stars. I curled the blanket I brought out with me around my body as I settled into a seat. Slowly I felt my eyes drift and let sleep take me. Waking up Sunday flew by at times and dragged at others as I looked forward to meeting with Juice.

**JUICES POV(MONDAY MORNING)**

Silently I sat in the room I occupied at the club house. I slept there when I had no where else to go or when my mom and me got into a fight. She couldn't undertand why I wanted to do this,any of it. From considering the army to joining SAMCRO,all of it was a constant fight with her. The only bright light was Brodi,whose smile alone made me want to be a better man. That was dangerous and good at the same time. Dangerous because she could make me not be in the club but good because it made me want a future. Thinking of Brodi made me glance at the clock and see it was time to go.

I arrived at her house 10 minuets later and waited for her. I didn't wait for long before she came bounding out of the house with a messanger bag over her shoulder. Even in just jeans and a shirt she took my breath away. Without a word she got on the back of the bike before taking the helmet I offered her. She asked where we were going and laughed when I replied it was a surprise. Revving the bike we took off with her laughter drifting into my ear.

Slowling down at the park with a secluded spot,I stopped the bike and helped her off. Touching her hand spread heat throughout my body

"I have some things I want to tell you." I told her softly as we lay on our backs on a blanket. I had already told the guys I was going to tell her little things but they restricted me from telling her anything huge until it was official.

"Yeah?" Brodi asked looking from the sky to me. She brought her hand up to block the sun. The innocence she possesed reminded me that I had no right to ask her to be part of my life. But here I was,doing it anyways. Bit by bit I was.

"I am joining the army after we graduate this year. Then I will be even more involved with SAMCRO." Brodi just looked at me and opened her mouth so I rushed ahead before she could talk. "I wanted to tell you this because I like you. I like you alot but I don't want to move ahead until you know more stuff."

"Juice?" Brodi asked softly and I looked at her. There was no judgment there like I expected but instead was understanding and acceptance. "I like you too but agree with your choice." Right then I thought I was flying. Looking back to the sky I took her hand into mine with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6:Phone Number

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE! I hope you had a really good feast,if your American(like myself) if you not then hope you just had a good day! Soo I got some reviews that the last chapter was short and I agree. It was mega short but then again it was filler. Once again we join Brodi and Juice at school. ENJOY! REVIEW,FAVORTIE,TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Also,I was thinking of doing a Modern day Beauty and the Beast or Snow White. Let me know what you think in a review or message please.**

Sitting at my desk in math class I got the feeling of someone looking at me. Taking my eyes off the board,I looked to my left only to meet the eyes of someone I had never thought would look at me. His name was Alejandro,he had a reputation for getting into fights. Most of those fights had been with Jax or the boys. The look in his eye was one of curiousity and at the same time hate. I held his eye for a moment before looking back to my paper,a little shaken. Alejandro did not like Juice,that was no secret, and we hadn't exactly been avoiding each other. Far from it if I was being truthful seeing as how he walked me from class to class and we sat together in the classes we had together. For the rest of the class though I kept my eyes forward even though I did feel his eyes still looking at me.

The minuet the bell rang I was up. I didn't want to be around those eyes for any longer than I could help it and was relieved to see Juice right outside waiting for me,as I knew he would be. Instantly I felt better but Juice wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me and his jaw was set tight. I didn't look behind me but instead went right to him and took his hand gently. As if my hand brought him back from his thoughts he looked at me and smiled small. The smile didn't reach his eyes yet and I knew that Alejandro studying me really bothered him.

"Are we going to physics or just gonna glare at the guy?" I asked with a teasing smile. He smiled back,one that reached his eyes, and started to walk towards the science wing.

"I was not glaring. I was sizing him up,there is a difference." Juice explained after a moment as we climbed the stairs to the third floor. I rolled my eyes.

"I get that. Just wish you didn't is all. He doesn't bother me,all he does it stare." I said in a rebutle though I knew it wasn't much of one.

"He never stares. Not at girls who hang with us. No,he reports back to his father and see if there is something they can do." Juice shook his head as we enetered the class and took our seats at our lab table. Before he came here I sat alone,more by choice than anything else. But now he was here and we worked together.

"Girls who hang with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I had skipped over everything else he had said and zeroed in on that much to his evident annoyance. Call me jealous I just didn't like other girls hanging on a guy that I liked. I knew that came with being in SAMCRO or at least with being a prospect. Girls being all over them was something I knew I would have to deal with if I considered being with Juice and of course,thats what I was considering.

"Yes. The one's who want on our dick just because of a patch. Opie,Jax,and me hardly notice to be honest." He got out his notebook and something slipped out of it. Before he could grab it,I did. The look that came over his face made it evident he didn't want me to read it. With a raised eyebrow I opened it and read 7 digits with the name Bridget above it.

"Yeah. Don't even notice." I spat and threw the paper at him just as the teacher walked in. I was thankful then that we had a test and I wouldn't have to work with him. I was hurt by the fact that he tried to hide it from me,not that he had it. Not like we were official or anything but I just didn't like liars. As the period wore on I was also thankful for the fact that it was the last period of the day and that I wouldn't have to talk to him afterward. Today was the day that Donna,Kammie, and I decided that we would go shopping and get some dinner. It was something we did once a month to just have a girls night.

As soon as the bell rang I was gone. I heard Juice get up and try to follow me as I got lost in the crowds of students all going outside. Going to the lobby I found Donna with Opie and wasn't surprised,they had started dating over the weekend. With them was Jax and Tara,for a moment I felt jealous over what they all seemed to have with each other. I wondered if they were honest with their girls about all the girls or club business. Shaking my head I walked to Donna's side.

"Hey Op. Hey Donna. Hey Jax and Tara." I said in a fake happy voice. Donna studied me for a moment and I knew she could tell from the look in my eyes that I was angry about something.

"Hey know where Juice is? I know he is in your last class." Jax smiled as he wrapped an arm around Tara's waist.

"Um,I must have lost him in the crowd." I lied before turning to Donna. "You ready?"

"Sure." She smiled and turned to Tara. "You wanna come with Tara? We are just having a little girls night."

"Sounds fun. That cool with you Brodi?" Tara smiled a bit looking at me. Seeing no problem with it I nodded and after they said bye to their guys we left to meet Kammie.

Shopping from store to store it took my mind off Juice. We laughed about stupid stories and gossiped about the school whore AKA Wendy. For once it was like we were normal teens not involved or thinking of being involved with guys in a biker group who were all considering the army. No,we were all just girls trying on clothes. I bought myself a blue halter top,some tank tops,and pants. Feeling satisfied we went to dinner where the jokes and laughs continued. But we also found more about each other, Tara mostly. Donna,Kammie and I didn't usually hang out with Tara but found ourselves really enjoying her company. It was unspoken though we all knew from now on we were the only friends we had that would understand. I even told them about finding the number.

"It's all part of it,isn't it?" Tara asked. It was evident that she too had found her fair share of numbers and no longer cared. I wished that I could have that very same attitude. The one that said as long as he came home to me at night everything was ok. I knew I would have to though but for some reason resisted the idea. Why should I have to share someone I was dating with someone else? I didn't have the answer but I knew I would have to at some time. As we finished eating we all paid our share before heading outside. Outside though was a little surprise. Half Sack(who liked Kammie),Opie,Jax, and to my extreme shock/horror Juice. Smiling each of them went to their guy while I took my time.

I didn't go right to him but instead stood across from him. The girls chatted while the guys decided they would follow the car home. We had come in Donna's car but had a feeling Juice wouldn't let me get in the car without talking about it. Like I would let him stop me. Without another look I went to Donna's car and she shortly joined me. I didn't look back to Juice,I knew the hurt that would be there. I never once didn't go right to him when he waited for me. I always went right to his side like a magnet.

The car drove on in the darkness with Opie and the others following. Somewhere back there was Juice and I couldn't stop my mind from wondering to him. He probably didn't even know why I was upset with him but it didn't take a genius. I thank Donna when she dropped me off and went right inside without another glance to see the bikes slow to allow Donna to go first. I went right to my room and turned on my music. Turning it loud I opened my window and went to my balcony.

Sitting out on the balcony I collected my thoughts of the day. I knew deep inside I wasn't upset with Juice no,I was more upset at the fact that every one expected me to share him. In what universe was that thier place? I was watching the sky when I heard someone curse softly. Getting up I peaked over the edge with a scared expression. I sighed in relief when I saw it was Juice.

"Damn are you doing?" I asked as I tucked my hair behind my ear. He was danging to the front of my house or more accuratley to front of my balcony.

"Oh,just thought I would work out is all. What the hell do you think Im doing? Give me a hand." Sighing I reached a hand down for him to take and hauled him up. "Thanks." He said when he was firmly planted on the ground.

"Oh no problem. If I didn't help the club might think I pushed you." was my oh so smart reply. Nodding he walked closer to me and gentley took my hand. As much as I wanted to take my hand back I enjoyed the warmth.

"We need to talk." Was all he said and led me over to the whickery seat. I was silent as I waited for him to begin. I really had nothing to say. "I didn't plan to call her." He spoke softly.

"Then why keep it?" I asked and looked at him shrugged and I shook my head. "Must be a reason."

"I don't know. Im used to accepting them. Doesn't mean I was going to call her. Just didn't get around to throwing it out." He explained while looking at me to see if I excepted the explanation. I nodded and Juice smiled before pulling me close in his arms. I cuddled into his chest and we sat like that for a while. I have no clue how long we sat there.

"Wanna come lay inside?" I didn't want to do anything but didn't want to stay out here in the cold. From the look in his eye I knew he understood so we stood and went inside. Eventually we both fell asleep,it was the best night I had gotten in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7:Locker

**I am so so sorry about how long it took to update this lovely SOA story. You guys have been AMAZING with reviewing and asking me to continue so I must thank you for that. I really hope that you are still into this story as well as keeping up with the show. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF KURT SUTTER'S CHARACTERS(Though I so wish) AND CAN ONLY CLAIM THE OC'S! Look for some new stories on my page. **

**REMINDER! I will do a one-shot for ANYONE! Just tell me what you want and who you want it with. I am always more than happy to write one!**

A few weeks had passed but Alejadro still continued to stare at me whenever he got that chance and to say it un-nerved me was an understatement. Juice had taken note of this as well and seemed to be a constant fixture around me, not that I minded. Most of the time it was as if he was claiming his territory by having his arm around my waist though we still weren't official.

Looking out of the window as I tapped my pen in English class I all but jumped out of the seat when the bell rang. Lately it was as if the days sped by while some dragged by and I knew it was because of a certain SAMCRO member. Gathering my things, I put them in my messanger bag and made my way to the hall way. Juice was absent from school so I walked by myself down to the basement for my other books. I had been daydreaming far longer than I realized as the halls were beginning to empty and the bell once again rang for everyone to be in classrooms.

I arrived at my locker lost in my thoughts when I heard it. A cough from next to me causing me to jump again and drop the books I was holding with a loud thump. Kneeling for my books I met the eyes of the man who had been watching me these last weeks. Cold eyes that just oozed ice and were ment to intimidate. For a moment he just looked at me, studied me, as I stood before him wondering what he could have possibly wanted.

"You're not the smartest, the funniest, or the prettiest. This raises the question of what he finds so interesting in you." His voice was soft as it clicked into place why he had been looking at me so intensly lately. Alejadro was trying to figure out why Juice seemed to be attached to me, something that was far beyond me as well yet I had accepted this. "Is it the sports? Is it the eyes?" He continued with the same look. One that was obviously meant to make you think he saw right through you, I wondered if he learned it from his father or from a hard life.

"I don't know." I answered with honesty. I didn't know what Juice liked so much, I had just accepted that he did as everyone else had. If I thought on it I could come up with the reason that maybe he just was attracted to me but made a mental note to ask him later. My answer still seemed to have him stumped.

"I wonder if it's the way you're hair falls." Frozen I couldn't stop him when he reached out to tuck my hair back behind my ear. His hand lingered and I pushed it away, closed my locker, and tried to leave but he blocked me. "Come on Brodi." Alejandro leaned close and whispered into my ear. "We both know you like bikers guys." I looked at him in disgust. Why would I want him? "Or better yet, your liking of Spanish boys." I glared at him and tried to wiggle my way around him. I almost made it until he pushed me back against the locker.

"Come on, just let me go." My protest fell on deaf ears as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me causing me to drop my books. His grip was tight and I was sure I would have bruises in the morning that matched his fingers. "You're hurting me." I told him and tried to free my wrist but he had a sick smile like he knew perfectly well that it was hurting.

"Maybe if you just gave me what I wanted to begin with." Alejandro now spoke with ice and yanked me again as I tried to hold my ground. "What? Mayan guys aren't good enough but SAMCRO guys are?" Mixed with the ice was hatred for me as well as SAMCRO. It was as if he didn't see me but instead saw the hatred for my guys. Like he was not just seeing me but seeing Kammie,Donna,and Tara as well. "Answer me!" He yelled and I jumped.

"I just want you to let me go." I whimpered when he pressed harder and yanked me, finally succeeding in pulling me against his chest. "Please." I struggled against him but he seemed unfazed by my fighting.

"I think I heard her say let go." A voice came from my right and I raised my eyes to see my savior in the form of Jax with Opie and Juice on either side of him. Taking a moment I saw Juice didn't look sick so I chalked his absence up to club business.

"Doesn't concern you Teller. Or you Carlos." He replied back and turned his attention back to me. "Not like she is an offical girl yet." Before I knew what was happening his mouth was on mine and I was trying to push him away. It didn't last long before he was ripped away and covered by Juice. I watched as Juice got his hits in and I was flung aside, hitting my head against a locker. Everything started to turn in a way I knew it wasn't suppose to yet it didn't stop as I watched Jax and Opie grab Juice. Opie said something to Juice that I couldn't make out but seemed to calm him.

Juice only nodded to Opie before he walked to me and knelt down to my eye level. With a pained look he moved the hair that was in my face and rubbed his thumb across my lips. Without another word he lifted me up, keeping a secure hold on my waist as I clung to him begging the world to stop moving.

"You ever touch a club girl again and I won't let them stop them. Especially one that is mine." Juice's voice held something that I had never heard in it before, hate. Not just hate but contempt for the man that was on the floor trying to stop his nose from gushing blood. He glared up at us and I fought the urge to hide my face against Juice's chest. Jax shook his head at Juice with a chuckle as he led the way from here. Juice and I followed after with Opie in the back probably to keep him from coming to us or us from going back.

My head was starting to calm though I didn't loosen my grip on the man next to me and he didn't loosen his on mine. It wasn't until the cool air hit me did I realize that we were not going back to classes. To be perfectly honest with myself I knew I wouldn't have gone in even if that guys tried to carry me in though they seemed to understand I wasn't ready to yet. I had too many questions going through my head to concentrate on what was going on. What if the guys weren't there? What did Juice mean 'my girl'? Was he making us official or was that a heat of the moment thing? One question stood out among them all, why me? Why me when Tara and Donna were just as much the club girls as I am.

"Thanks guys." Juice's voice brought me back from my dangerous thoughts as we stood by a truck that I had never seen before. It made me think of my own baby who had finally given up and just died. Jax and Opie nodded to him, gave me a hug, and headed back hesitated a moment as he just looked at me.

"Take care of her. She might either be going into shock or something." Opie finally spoke before heading back to the door that Jax held open for him. He didn't even give Juice time to nod but I felt him look at me to see if his brother was right.

"Brodi?" He gentley squeezed my shoulder and I looked up to him with a small smile. "He didn't...he didn't do this before right?" I knew what he was asking. He was asking if he failed me even as he was always with me. He was asking if he let me get far worse than just kissing today.

"No, he hasn't." I replied to him and my answer seem to send relief through him. I was grateful that he was there and buried my face into his chest as he hugged me. We were both content staying there until finally he pulled away and just held my face in his hands. Hesitantly he kissed me softly and I kissed him back just as softly. Pulling away Juice managed a weak smile down to me.

"Come on, we are going for a drive." He opened the door for me, helped me get inside, and made his way to the drivers seat. Starting the engine we drove off of school grounds and just took off to the deserted streets of Charming. He held my hand as we drove to the town line before we actually pulled over to the side of the road. Here there were trees and just seemed to scream calming rays.

I let Juice open my door and help me out before leading me over to a spot under the shade of the trees. We sat quietly for some time with me leaning my back against his chest and his arms around me.

"Can I ask you something?" Juice's voice broke the silence around us even as he spoke softly. With my eyes closed I nodded my head. "Will you be my girl?" His voice was right next to my ear speaking softly. It was as if he had a secret and my eyes opened as I turned my head to meet his next to me.

"Of course." I whispered and a smile came over his features. He pulled me tighter against his chest and I would not have changed the feeling that came over me. A feeling of peace.


End file.
